


Needles and Fucked Up Jackets

by Mushaloons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Doesn't really take place before or after anything, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Ever since Keith left on a mission, Pidge hasn't been the same. Includes a memory of hers. NON CANON MEMORY. Involves a jacket and Keith may or may not have anger issues.





	Needles and Fucked Up Jackets

12:36 AM  


She shouldn't be awake. _Why was she awake?_

Something was keeping her up. What did she last eat? Was she stressed, or sick? Coran had just examined everyone earlier that week, and he said she was perfectly healthy. There had to be something she ate that made her feel like this. 

Pidge glanced at her clock. It read 12:38 AM now. Meaning exactly 6 hours and thirty two minutes since she last ate. Which was only Hunk's weird blue bread, some of that green goop, a cup of Kaltenecker's milk....and those pills. The pills she took since her dad and brother disappeared. 

It was pathetic, really, in her own words, to still be taking happy pills even though Matt and her dad were already found. But now, they were like an addiction. She's been off them for a couple of weeks after Mr. Holt and Matt were discovered, but suddenly, out of the blue, she felt something shift in her. A force bigger than the universe itself. Seeing Matt and her dad and Shiro no longer gave her that safe feeling she used to have that would remind her of home. It wasn't that she was unhappy all of a sudden. There was someone else she missed. Who was it? Lance and Hunk live across the hall, Allura's right next door, and Coran shares a room with Kaltenecker (Lance: Kaltenecker has motherly issues, so Coran got stuck with him. Hey, cows get lonely too.) which is only in the kitchen...

Then it hit her. 

She missed Keith. 

With his unruly black hair slowly reaching his shoulders, and hot-headed attitude masquerading eighteen years without a family...and those purple eyes, which shone like dark amethysts in a starry night. The ones who would change emotion, going from pissed, to serious, to even loving at times. And the memories. Like the time when she rejoined the team and his smile just showed how glad he was to have her back, stretching from ear to ear. To the time he said goodbye to the team..possibly for good. 

_Goodbye...no. That can't be the end._

Suddenly she was on her feet, running and running towards a room that had a vacant bed, occupied by a single jacket. 

She reached the door and kicked it open. The room was exactly like how he left it. His bed was neatly made, with no trace of crumbs or trash (unlike Lance...) to be found. And a red jacket, which only reached up to half his stomach and had that thick white collar she always thought would choke him, with the broken zipper she tried to mend until she accidentally stitched in the opposite direction and fucked up the insides. He didn't care; all he did was laugh and hug her, even though she felt awful and refused to speak to him for a week out of guilt.

Pidge reached out, and traced her fingers against the messy stitches she had left. Allura had lent her some Altean thread for it, which was nearly indestructible and sparkled like gold. 

Opening up the jacket a little more, she noticed something stuck in a part of the jacket, glinting. A single needle, stabbed in the jacket, with a hint of green to it. Same needle used to ruin his beloved jacket. He had saved it, with it's little messed up dent showing through the weaving on the left. Close to his heart. It was pointed in an angle, towards the light seeping into the room. 

The night sky was softly cascading into the room from a hole he left in the wall, slightly illuminating the room. Pidge stared at it for a while. Then, in a sudden surge of impulse, she tossed the jacket over her shoulder and hoisted herself out the hole. 

She landed on a ledge with barely enough for her to sit. That took a while to adjust. 

Something flew across, making her freeze. She looked up. A small, glittery thing was flying left and right, diving in deep circles. It took her a while to decode the message. "Look up at the...sky?"

Not being able to resist her temptation, she looked up. And didn't regret it at all.

Millions and millions stars were spread out, like a never ending blanket, across the whole sky. It was more radiant than Allura in Lance's eyes, which was saying something. 

The small little object dropped into her open palm, unraveling itself to a message. Pidge cracked it open a little more. 

_I miss you. K_

It was sappy, and corny, and not like him at all. But she loved it. Looking up at the sky once more, she whispered, "I miss you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I have a habit for writing at night because I pour out everything and fuck up as bad as possible and only regret in the morning. It's like drunk writing. You never know why the fuck you'd write this. Since that was corny, I'm pinning the blame on Lance if the Paladins ever catch me writing this.


End file.
